Products of smartphones and tablet computers combining a capacitive touch function driven by sensing static electricity generated from the body of a user and a pen touch function driven by using an induced current generated by an induced electromagnetic force radiated from a touch pen are spotlighted recently.
Meanwhile, in order to implement both the capacitive touch function and the pen touch function using an induced electromagnetic force, getting out of a conventional structure of stacking a capacitive pattern layer for capacitive touch (hereinafter, referred to as a capacitive pattern) and an electromagnetic force sensing pattern for sensing induced electromagnetic force (hereinafter, referred to as a sensing pattern), a structure implementing both the capacitive pattern and the sensing pattern on one layer is actively utilized recently.
However, when the capacitive pattern and the sensing pattern are implemented on one layer like this, a jumping structure, a cross structure or an overlap structure in which a plurality of patterns cross each other is inevitably created. Particularly, if a plurality of overlap structures exists in a view area, a problem of reduction in visibility is invited, and, in addition, a process performed when a panel is manufactured becomes more complicated, and thus it is disadvantageous in time, cost and throughput. Accordingly, in order to solve these problems, it is required to provide a new solution for excluding the overlap structures from the view area.
The present invention has been conceived from the limitations of a touch panel device or a touch panel manufacturing method described above, and a touch panel is proposed to enhance visibility of a display and simplify the process of manufacturing the touch panel by improving wiring of sensing patterns for pen touch and arranging overlap structures, which are created when the sensing patterns cross each other, in a separate area other than a view area.
As a related prior technique, there is Korean Laid-opened Patent No. 2013-0108930 (“Tablet having line antenna of improved structure”). The above prior technique proposes a methodology capable of minimizing cross structures, in addition to appropriately dividing a space occupied by a line antenna to be input in a line selection circuit, in an outer portion of a loop antenna which can determine positions of an electronic pen.
Although the invention of this application is similar to the prior technique in that a touch panel is improved in structure and manufacturing process by changing arrangement of sensing patterns or a line antenna, the prior technique is different from the present invention in that it is not a structure implementing capacitive patterns and sensing patterns on a single layer, and, in addition, according to the prior technique, cross pattern structures are not excluded from the view area completely.